Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 7: Skye and Rubble's Punishments
Chapter 7: Skye and Rubble's Punishments Ryder carefully walked up to Skye and gave her a hug. Skye hugged back. "Skye, it's okay. We'll get you helicopter fixed. Everything well be fine," Ryder said before seperating from the hug. After making sure everyone was safe, Ryder and Marshall took Chase, Skye, Zuma and Rubble back to The Lookout. Rocky was all dry by the time they got back, and once the rest of the pups entered The Lookout, they all ran to Rocky for a group hug. Everyone was happy that they all were safe. After separating from the group hug, the pups focused on Ryder. "Pups, you all were good today... Almost. Marshall, great job with the rescue today. You, Chase and Zuma can go hang out. Skye, Rubble and Rocky, come with me!" Ryder said heading towards the elevator. Skye, Rubble, and Rocky followed Ryder, and after they all got to the top of The Lookout room, they got out of the elevator. The pups stood at their positions, but they knew that they were not on a mission. Ryder stood in front of them. "Pups, while I'm happy you three are okay, I am not happy with the way you handled the situation today!" Ryder said before turning his attention to Skye. "Skye, I know you're helicopter was caught in the wind, and now it's damaged from falling from the tree. You had no control over that. However, I can't believe you flew so low to the trees! I know you were trying to communicate with Chase and Zuma, but your helicopter's safety is the most important thing! Also, I can't believe you agreed to go rescue Rocky and listened to Rubble. If a situation like this happens again, you need to let me know what's going on! Do you understand?" Ryder told Skye. "Yes, Ryder. I'm sorry" Skye replied sadly. Ryder knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, Skye. We'll get your helicopter fixed, but I don't want you to be in danger and have something like this happen again. I just want you to be safe," Ryder re-assured her. Ryder stood up and told Skye that she could leave. Besides, he felt like seeing her damaged helicopter was enough of a punishment. Not that he wanted it to happen. Ryder was just as sad as Skye about the helicopter. He then turned his attention to Rubble. "Rubble, I can't believe you! Why would you lie to Marshall and I when you knew Rocky was in danger?!" Ryder asked angrily. "I'm sorry, Ryder! Rocky told me to lie. I didn't want to lie to you, but I thought Rocky's plan would work! I even suggested getting the PAW Patrol to help, but he told me not too. I wanted to be helpful, but I didn't want Rocky to be mad at me!" Rubble explained, knowing his explanation was ridiculous, even though it was an honest answer. "Rubble, you shouldn't have listened to Rocky. I know you were trying to be a good friend, but when someone's in danger, you have to let me know! Even if it's just one pup that's in trouble, every emergency counts! I'm disappointed that you lied to me. Don't do that again!" Ryder scolded. "Yes Ryder," Rubble replied sadly. "Rubble, for your punishment, you are not allowed to watch 'Apollo the Super Pup' for a week, you have to apologize to Marshall, and help fix Skye's helicopter. Do you understand?" Ryder said seriously. "Yes Ryder. I understand," Rubble replied. Ryder told Rubble that he could leave. After Rubble left, it was just Ryder and Rocky. Next Chapter: Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 8: Punishment, Bonding and Understanding